Cupid Becomes Him
by angelheartz
Summary: Bossun temporarily turns into cupid, and his job is to find the pair for Himeko. One-shot. Rated T for language.


Himeko marched into her room, dropping her bag on the carpeted floor. Without changing from her school uniform, she dove on her luxurious pink bed and let herself sink into the depths of the mattress. She stretched out on the bed.

"Ahhh... I'm so tired. I wonder what I did that made me so tired." She glared at the ceiling. "What did I do? Crap, it's useless... I can't remember."

She sat up and pulled off her socks, throwing them to the hamper. She was about to unbutton her blouse when a voice interrupted her.

"Stop! Stop! Don't strip!" The voice seemed masculine, and somehow familiar to the ears of the blonde.

Her azure eyes wondered all over her room, and seeing no one, the hair on her arms stood up. She sat in a corner of her room, teary-eyed. "Who are you? Go away, ghost!" She whimpered.

"I'm not a ghost!" It exclaimed, and she found a smoky silhouette sitting on her study desk. A smoky silhouette with horns.

She screamed. "Demon!"

"Wait, you can see me?" It gawked at her and moments after, the blonde flew from her bed to her study desk, kicking the guts out of him.

The figure sunk and began to weep. "That hurt, you devil-woman."

"Don't call me devil; I'm not the one wearing horns!"

"Well, you should. It matches your personality."

A vain popped on her head. "Shut up, insect!"

"Insect? I'm an insect?" He murmured, hurt.

She ran to her bag and pulled out her blue hockey stick, Flagrance. "Introduce yourself!"

"Wait, you don't know me?" He stood up and twirled his hand. Soon, the smoky silhouette turned into the form of a seventeen-year old boy, with coal-black hair and deep coffee eyes. He didn't really have horns attached to his head, but the red hat he was wearing had horns. He wore a flowing white robe, and he was barefoot. "I'm Bossun!"

"I never heard of you! And did you really have to change so soon after? Is it for dramatic effects?" She gazed at his outfit. "What the heck is with that robe? With that hat? Are you supposed to be something like an angel-slash-demon or you just have a weird sense of style? Damn, I can't get it...but the weird outfit suits you for some reason."He opened his mouth to complain but she stopped him, criticizing him more. "Are you supposed to be some kind of shrimp? What's with those goggles, are you going swimming?"

"No! It activates my power!"

"What power?'

"I have..." He guffawed. "My powers of concentration!"

"Lame!"

They sat in silence.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm supposed to be Cupid."

She threw him out of the window.

* * *

He walked in the streets, rubbing his sore head because he landed face-first when he was thrown out by the blonde. He was hovering over the cemented ground, but he shook away that fact over an hour ago. It didn't matter about what he was wearing or what he did since he was invisible and forgotten by everyone. The fact that Himeko could see him and hear him but not remember him left him flabbergasted. He groaned and pondered about what happened earlier.

**-Flashback-**

Bossun walked in the corridors, hands in his pockets, and noticed a suspicious-looking guy behind a post. It appeared that the dude was eavesdropping in a confession of a girl to a boy and the stranger brought out something from his pocket. Doubtful, he approached the guy to interrogate him but he slipped. His hands flew out of his pockets to support him, but they ended up bringing down the stranger, knocking the breath out of him.

He panicked and had no choice but to call the only two in the corridors. As he opened his mouth, a hand cupped his mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"Boy," the stranger started; his hoarse voice low. "If you promise to whisper, I'll remove my hand from your mouth. Understood?"

He nodded and the stranger let him go. "Who are you?"

"My name's Cupid, call me Coop." Bossun raised an eyebrow. "The matchmaker? Ring any bells?"

'_Is this dude for real? But what happened to the Cupid that's a baby wearing a diaper with those little white wings and arrows with the hearts at the end? Is he insane? He's not cut out for the cupid figure!'_, he thought, eyeing the guy. Coop seemed a year or two older than Bossun, and he was wearing a long robe that hugged his masculine figure perfectly. He had fair skin and his hair and eyes were both black.

Coop sighed. "I know you think I'm nuts, but I'm the real deal... I'm the only cupid in this world so please don't get in my way. And oh, don't tell others that you met Cupid." He stood up and fell back down. Bossun rushed to him.

"Dude, you okay? I think you better go off to the school infirmary and rest there." Coop shook his head weakly and held the back of his head. He withdrew his hand and eyed the red liquid on his hand. "Shit, you have a concussion... You can't do your work like this!"

"But I should..." He stood up again and leaned on the wall for support. "...I _am _the only one here. Besides," He snapped his fingers, revealing a loooong scroll of names. Bossun gaped at Coop. _'He IS for real!'_ "...if I ask for any substitute, they'll get mad at me since this job is so tiring. That or the higher-ups will suspend me."

"I can do it!" Bossun said enthusiastically. He showed Coop his armband, and grinned. "I am with the Sket-dan, and I will help anyone who is in need!"

Coop looked at him, relieved. He returned Bossun's smile and shook hands with him. "Thanks."

"So what should I do?" He asked. Coop nodded and grabbed a small, bead-like crystal from his pocket. He placed it carefully in Bossun's outstretched hand.

"This is a rose quartz. It is very important, it serves as an I.D. for cupids and if you activate it, you can turn invisible. Remember, keep yourself invisible, unless you want to expose the supernatural world...Besides, nobody would remember you at all. Although, for special people like you, they see what other normal people cannot, and if you ask me more about those stuff I can't, because I don't know much. Its main purpose is to know if a pair is meant to be."

He tilted his head innocently. "How do you know if they are meant to be?"

"This stone is almost white, right? So if you notice that it turns really, really pink, you do your stuff. I'll ask a dear friend to heal me and I'll be back to you afterwards. Umm, the girl is supposed to be Onizuka Hime. You know her, right?" He hit Bossun on the head. "That was the contract. You're officially a cupid. I'll go now. Bye!"And he became a puff of pink air.

"Wha—"He rubbed his head."What do you mean 'do your stuff'? Whatever, I'll just figure things out." He was left wearing the same thing Coop wore, only he was also wearing his hat, and he silently thanked him for that.

**-End of Flashback—**

"Gahhh!" Bossun screamed. "If I hadn't agreed to that guy, I would be sitting comfortably on the couch in my house, watching the new movie of Transforminator... But refusing makes me feel like shit." He sighed. "Anyway, I have to find the pair for Himeko."

He held the crystal on his hand and gazed at it. To his surprise, the crystal glowed pink.

"Where?" He turned his head and saw a brown-haired guy running away from him, and then the crystal started jumping. "Him?"

He ran after the guy and when he caught a glimpse of his face, he stopped in his tracks. "Jin?" He whispered unbelievably. He laughed. "Himeko's pair is her own underclassmen? Talk about age difference. Well, I better go after him and do whatever I'm supposed to do."

He walked alongside him beside the street. They passed by a salon, a café, and a flower shop. Bossun lifted his hand to tap him on the shoulder but he withdrew his hand. _'Wait, he might freak out. Anyway, I should try talking to him.' _

"How about you buy her some flowers? I suggest you buy long-stemmed, red roses." He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head, laughing. "Not that you can hear me..." He peeked at his side and found Jin purchasing a dozen roses. The teen was dumbfounded. "Maybe that's what he meant by doing my thing. Oi, Jin. You better head to Himeko and recite something romantic."

Jin nodded to himself, still unaware that the Sket-dan leader was beside him. "Yosh! I should ask her again. Maybe she would accept me this time."

They walked to her house and Jin breathed nervously. Bossun noticed this and unconsciously rolled his eyes. He sat on the steps of her house, safe from her sight. "Himeko-san!", called out Jin. "Himeko-san!"

The blonde went out to the balcony and made an embarrassed face, one identical to Bossun's. She was wearing her pajamas, and her hair was up in a ponytail. "What are you doing here? It's dark already!" She shouted. "Good thing my parents aren't home, they would kill you!"

"Himeko-san, I have something to say to you." He balled his hands into fists and inhaled deeply.

'_It's time.' _

"Okay, Jin, follow what I say." Bossun clasped his hands together. "I know I'm a pest but..."

"I know I'm a pest but..."

"...what I feel for you is so intense that—that I can't describe it.

When you look at me, I end up thinking about you relentlessly... And sometimes I wonder if you understand that I'm crazy for you...

I felt myself reborn on the day I met you, and whenever I would think that you would leave, I go lost. That's when I realized that I need you in my life. Himeko, I won't leave this spot until you accept me. I'm ready to spend my life with you."

She blushed crimson and clutched her chest. "I don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes." Jin shouted back.

"This is so embarrassing!" She whispered, and gripped the railings on the balcony tightly. She leaned forward. "I need some time to think. Can you leave those flowers on the porch? Thanks!" Then she went back to her room.

Jin obeyed and went home. He felt genuinely blissful at the thought of his crush acknowledging him as someone more than a friend. He completely forgot about Bossun, the one obstacle that he tried his best to overcome, the one that's publicly noticed as Himeko's pair. With him out of the way, he sensed he would win her over, for good now.

Bossun's eyes followed the skipping Jin, and when he was just a dot, he flew to Himeko's room. Her room was dark, and the only light source was the moon. He sat beside her on her bed. Himeko clutched her pillow to her chest and buried her face in it.

"You paired us up, didn't you?" She lifted her head up and stared right in his eyes. "I need to talk. I want to talk about this with you more than anyone."

His eyes illuminated.

"This feeling is so strong that I don't know if I could possibly handle it...especially if it's someone that unexpected." She sighed. "It must be hell for you, knowing that you would always see people getting together but not finding your own love."

He felt his spirits fall down. "So, the unexpected one is—"

"Jin, of course. If you would've heard what he said, it was so...beautiful."

"Actually..." She looked at him curiously. _'I was the one who told him what to say.'_ "...nothing, really."

She held his hand. "Thanks for this. I really appreciate it."

"I'm happy to help." He caressed her cheek and flew out of her window.

He arrived, at the empty koi pond at school. He sat on the nearest bench and threw pebbles at the water. He sighed, and stretched out on the stone bench. The breeze blew fallen leaves to his direction and one hit his face. Annoyed, he turned around. He glared daggers at the cement and saw that drops of water fell to the ground. His hand rose to his damp eyes, and he roughly wiped the tears off. He sat up and buried his face in his hands.

At the same time, Coop appeared, covered in pinkish fog. The fog gave up so much sweet perfume scents that Bossun was almost suffocated. "I have returned!" He chuckled and stopped as his eyes met the teen's. Bossun tossed the crystal to him.

"Restore me. I don't want anything to do with love anymore." He said grimly.

"Of course..." answered Coop. He opened his palm and Bossun glowed. That glow returned to the crystal and he was back in his usual attire. Bossun walked away. "Wait! She loves you."

He turned sharply and glared at him. "She doesn't. She loves that bastard Jin."

"She loves you and you... also love her." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was watching awhile ago. The way you made those lines, you didn't even need that power of concentration you said you had. Those came from the heart, and I know how bad it feels to give her up to another."

"How do you know how I feel? Aaargh! I don't even care anymore!"

"Wrong! You DO care. " the cupid shouted, losing his own patience. "I was sent here for this single mission: for you to realize exactly what you feel about Himeko," Bossun looked away. ", and to persuade you to do something about it. The mere existence of magic was endangered because of you two people. I want you to do something, now." He finished, and with a wave of his hand, Bossun was sent back to Himeko's room.

"Bossun... What I said awhile ago, I..." She hugged him. "I didn't mean it, I swear! I love you."

He hesitated in returning her hug. _"Do something about it."_, the cupid's voice echoed in his mind. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I love you, too."

She nuzzled in the depths of his chest. He was being tickled, as her hot breath penetrated the fabrics of his clothes. She looked up.

"So, Cupid, huh?" She smirked.

"Not anymore. That teleporting stuff was pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes, yes, it was." He beamed at her.

* * *

_**Angelheartz here! The plot was originally from Charmed, and not mine. I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Please review, favourite or follow this story, thank you! **_


End file.
